Looking for a Fit
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: An interesting shopping trip leads to a random encounter, or a fateful one.


**A/N:** written for the digimon_100 challenge for the pairing Kouichi/Miyako (one of my favourite crossover pairings) and prompt #008 – yellow.

* * *

**Looking for a Fit**

Miyako wasn't a huge fan of shopping. Maybe it came from her parents owning a grocery store, or from having three older siblings, one of who was a shopaholic and was always paying the price for it. Unfortunately, senior high school meant, after the gruelling weeks of revision and the subsequent entry exam, she had to buy a new uniform.

Which wasn't so bad in and of itself, except she had hit an unexpected growth spurt recently and was having trouble finding her new size.

'So much for one fits all,' she grumbled, holding the skirt against her waist and finding it would no doubt be too lose. And yet the blouse of the same size fit perfectly. Then the next skirts wre all too tight, and the one she had ventured to try on squashed her hips uncomfortably. The following sample didn't even require a sight-measure; it looked ridiculously big in her hands.

When she finally found another that looked about right, she took it into the changing rooms. Luckily, it fit reasonably well; it would require a few slight alterations, but her mother could handle that…or she herself if her mother was too busy. But it wasn't in danger of slipping off the moment she took a step and it fell down to a reasonable length…so all in all as close as she was likely to get to a perfect fit.

She examined her reflection in the mirror, giving a small nod of satisfaction on the sight. _Not bad_, she thought to herself. The navy blue certainly went far better with her hair than the bottle green on the best of days. She did another quick full check before peeling the articles off one by one and replacing it with the dress she had worn to the shop, taking a vain moment to smooth out the wrinkles and adjust her posture before leaving the dressing room to make her purchase.

Halfway to the counter, she crashed into someone – or rather, they crashed into her.

Miyako blinked, then decided she could have crashed into worse people. A girl would have been less awkward, but this boy was definitely younger than her. Iori's age if she wasn't mistaken, although his hair colour was few shades or two darker than Ken's. It looked almost black in the store lighting, but she knew better; she had practice after all.

_Though_, she thought with an internal laugh. _I'm nowhere near Jun's level_.

Which was a relief. Daisuke's preppy sister would have asked the boy for his autograph, blatantly ignoring the age difference.

'Ni-san,' a yell came from the crowd, and the boy who had knocked down covered his mouth with his free hand, the other occupied in helping her up like a gentleman.

Another tick, not that she was shopping for boys. Didn't mean she couldn't say where one was cute or sweet or totally horrid.

This boy seemed to be filling two of those three criteria, and it seemed a tad of a shame he was so obviously younger. But then again, window shopping didn't mean anything in the least. She couldn't afford the 21 carat gold ring she had seen earlier either, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

Not that she was comparing rings to boys…

She shook her head quickly. Lucking no-one seemed to notice, a new arrival busy grumbling to who was obviously his twin while said twin was trying very hard not to laugh.

She looked at them, then noticed why.

'I look ridiculous.'

'You agreed,' the elder twin (the one the other had called Ni-san) pointed out, before turning back to Miyako. 'Gomen nasai,' he said, bowing to her. 'I wasn't looking where I was going, and I –'

'You were running away from me,' the other accused.

'Don't be silly Kouji,' the elder twin shot back. 'You wouldn't do anything to me.'

'Something I think you take too much advantage of,' Kouji grumbled, before groaning at the victory smile the other shot. 'Darn.'

'Kouji,' the other chastised. 'Besides, you know where I was going before I ran into…' He stopped, realising he'd left Miyako standing there and her purchase still on the ground. 'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He quickly picked them up.

Kouji too realised his company, as he suddenly turned an interesting shade of red and shoved the formal dress he held on top of his brother's pile. 'Here,' he said hurriedly. 'I'll go get the choker.'

And he vanished into the crowd again, this time leaving the elder twin holding a yellow dress.

'Uhh…here.' He tried to shuffle the things around, but the dress was the sort one couldn't really afford to wrinkle and so he didn't have much luck. It was simply easier for Miyako to get her things from under the dress so the other could arrange it better.

'Is the dress for your mother?'

'Yes,' the boy said in obvious relief. 'Kouji's a little embarrassed though because the sales girl thought he was cross-dressing.' He obviously found it amusing.

Miyako laughed despite herself. 'The long hair would do that,' she agreed. 'I've got a friend with hair that looks like that. He keeps it just below the base of the neck though.'

'He gets the hair from our mother,' the other shrugged. 'We were trying to figure out what would look best on her. It's meant to be a surprise though.'

'Two kids allowances can afford that?' She was amazed.

'No way. 'tou-san's paying for it.'

'Ah.' She wondered what the occasion was. 'Birthday?'

'Not really.' He looked a little uncomfortable now.

'Engagement?' Miyako guessed again, before reconsidering. 'Oh, it's none of my business. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be –'

'It is her engagement actually,' the other said quietly. 'But –'

'So your parents are divorced?'

'…yes.'

'And they get along?'

'Uh…huh?'

Miyako wondered what was so surprising as the other collected himself. 'Oh yeah, they get along. It's just that…well, it's…'

'Taboo,' Miyako finished. 'I've got two friends whose parents are divorced too. It's no big deal and they're close now. Took the Digital World opening up in the sky but it came together.'

'Yes,' the other agreed, 'it did.'

They fell a little silent after that, the elder twin waiting for his brother and Miyako…just some reason, she found the other easy to talk to…though it was a little uncomfortable because she had to bite her tongue in lieu of a stranger.

'I don't even know your name,' she said suddenly. 'Not to mention I've been nosy and –'

'You've spoke your mind,' the other interrupted. 'And my name's Kouichi. Kimura Kouichi.'

'Inoue Miyako,' Mikayo introduced. 'And your brother…twins?'

'Yes. He's Minamoto Kouji.'

Minamoto…that sounded familiar. 'Oh, he's in Iori's class for kendo.' She looked at him. 'Do you go?'

'Sometimes to watch. I'm not too good with the kendo blades.'

'Good depends on definition,' Kouji said, returning at that moment with the choker. 'Come on, let's go.'

'Be a little more polite,' the other complained, calling a quick but courteous farewell to the girl they were quickly leaving behind.

Miyako rolled her eyes; that reminded her of her brother, whenever she started staring at something (or someone) too long.

And no, she had absolutely no intention of walking past the dojo to get a glimpse of that boy again. And her visit that afternoon was purely coincidental. But that didn't mean she didn't mention him in her email to Mimi, like she did with every cute and nice guy she happened to meet.

It was too bad she hadn't found the one that was perfect for her yet. Maybe she had her bar too high though; not everyone was lucky enough to fall in love at first sight.


End file.
